


Scandalous

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comment Fic, Drama, Extreme Alternate Universe, Heavy Angst, Historical Alternate Universe, Kink Fill, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of sheltered lives, Jensen and Jared are the next viable heirs to their packs --- Jensen is the next Alpha male, Jared is the next Omega male ; Their packs are preventing future battles and struggles amongst the younger generations ; They will be first of many who join two packs as one through an arranged marriage ; Neither man wishes to marry the other, but feel it is their duty to follow and obey lead Alpha...little do they realize how perfectly mated they are for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> from the **spnkink_meme - Request - j2 - knotting, bottom!jared (Anonymous)** basically what it says in the subject line. i don't care what setting, if it's totally au or not, if they're boyfriends or friends or husbands, if it's some sacrificial ritualistic thing or if you go for something completely different. as long as it's consensual (or as consensual as possible, if you go the ritualistic route) and jared is stuck hanging from jensen's knot for a very long time, run wild with it. bonus points if you make jensen's cock/knot particularly big so that it's uncomfortable for jared to take him and for jensen to have his sensitive cock gripped by jared's tight ass. note that i said uncomfortable, not painful; i don't want there to be any chance of real injury to either one of them. it's about time jared got in on the knotting fun from the other side ;D
> 
>  *** warnings* [ kinks ] :** knotting ; bottom!Jared ; voyeurism ; possible drug use (mood enhancer/party drug like "E" - Ecstasy) ; public sex (others around Jared) ; knife play (cutting off clothes) ; nipple play ; blowjob/handjob ; masturbation ; blindfold ; light self-bondage (Jensen) ; frottage ; intrecrural/simulated sex ; biting/marking ; heterosexual sex (OFC/OMC) ; use of sex toys ; fingering

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v163/sonnygrl/xdarlingnickyx/?action=view&current=ScandalousTitleName.png)

Jared has no time, or patience, to process his fate as he's still reeling from the startling reveal that the Alpha he's been promised to—Jensen Ross Ackles, Lord Scanlon...aka Lord Scandal as he is more notoriously known as—is the same Alpha that he discovered as his true mate. The true mate he had come too close to stumbling upon at Walden's—the ton's well known mating/knotting club for the rich and elite. It's been a fortnight since that single moment of feeling powerless and caught under predatory wiles; he can still feel the inner vibrations of being brought to the most intense orgasm and still maintain that he managed to hold onto his innocence.

He has dressed down for his next task, leaving behind his waistcoat and the silk cravat. It's nice to not be restrictive, unbuttoning two slots to allow his button-down dress shirt to appear casual under his finely-cut vest. He had changed into a darker pair of breeches, pleats quite slimming as his figure has adapted to life among the ton, filling his belly with quality fatty foods. He had gotten rid of his buckled loafers, trading in for his own pair of knee-high brown leather rider boots. Jared knew if he didn't like the scent or the feel of the room, he would venture down the back stairs and find his way through to the stables; a midnight gallop into the woods with one of the prized stallions owned by Scanlon Manor would fill up the lonely hours. These would soon be his horses as well; it had been much too long since Jared had put his back muscles and flexing biceps into manual labor.

Apparently, Lord Scandal's private gatherings in the past called for this type of mode of dressing, an odd costume, but Jared has an inkling the reason for less clothing has more to do with few items to pull off to achieve nudity, which is most likely what the Alpha is looking for.

Jared takes a deep breath, sighing as he exits the suite of rooms his intended had arranged for him to stay in this weekend. Well, for J. Tristan Padalecki—Lord Orswald, who at this moment was probably in another part of Scanlon Manor, where dinner guests were winding down the public party. Except J. Tristan had presented himself in the flesh of Jared's own best friend, Chadwick M. Murray. This subterfuge was giving Jared the great opportunity to explore this large estate that would one day be his—well, he and his Alpha's.

Jared had willingly sent Chadwick in his place to get a "feel" for Lord Scanlon, bringing back a report to the suite so he would know how to go about taking the next step. But as Jared had taken position at a railing, standing one floor above the enormous, high-ceiling ballroom, hidden against a thick column, as he had gazed down at the cliques of very few Alphas with an overload of flirty and aroused Betas and Omegas, he had heard the whispers between several gossipers standing nearby: Lord Scanlon...Lord Scandal...would be holding a very private gathering in his bedchamber—only Omegas need apply. Something of import; something to do with having found his true mate, but having lost that true mate in the same night. As the crowds of pack members had flocked around the air of one particular Alpha, Jared had immediately recognized the beautiful features from a distance...it was the Alpha he had shared an awkward intimate moment with at Walden's, then had bolted from in fear of being found out.

That discovery of his true mate and his intended Alpha being one-and-the-same had been when Jared knew he had to strike while the iron was hot, bypass everything he had arranged with Chadwick and attempt to leave a lasting impression on his Alpha. He saw no harm being done in all this confusion and lies within lies being told; there was no way he would enter a marriage blindly without making sure he wasn't being set-up only to fail. After all that Jared had been subjected to in light of this whole arrangement debacle, he thought he deserved to be given some leeway to know more about his own future with a complete stranger.

Jared isn't sure why he feels naked, though he's nearly fully dressed. He isn't used to informal apparel in a house where the high society packs tended to gravitate. He is used to dressing down at his country estate where he had taken care of his mother Omega and young sister Beta. About a year ago, Jared had been plucked from the only home he'd known, brought into the city in order to take his place as the next rightful Omega heir to a branch of the San Antonio Pack who had made their way into the outskirts of Dallas, near Richardson. An Omega heir of marriage age and relatively healthy.

Jared stands just outside the designated room, forming hands into tight fists, then pounding them into his thighs as he opens fingers to grab the thick shapes. Though he's more comfortable in his body these last few weeks, he still feels trepidation. He's unsure his sudden onslaught of open sexuality compares to Lord Scandal's years of dominance and having sex-to-knot whenever, with whomever, he damn well pleased. It was widespread that the Alpha had every lower status, male and female, vying for his attention: fawning and fainting, sometimes climbing and clawing to get into his bed. If memory served, Jared had no doubt to his true mate's lingering affect. He had wanted to remember what he had been taught by those strange tutors and mentors his Lead Alpha had set him up with over the last few months, having some ingrained fear Jared would screw-up his wedding night and displease his intended Alpha. 

Jared had wanted to recall the one quote he couldn't erase from his mind...

"— _ _remember, your Alpha was once a cub much like yourself. A cub who craved warmth and affections, who needed touch and support. Yes, he's an Alpha, but beneath his cool rough exterior lies a genuine heart. He is every bit of you as you are of him__ —"

Jared reaches for the knob that will gain him entrance into the room. With a swift turn, the paneling opens and he sees the clumps of Omegas already having formed prior to his entrance. Right now, they are all smiles and friendly chatter, scarfing down good food and bountiful drinks displayed out for them. They're similarly dressed down like Jared, eager to out-do the next Omega as being exactly what the Alpha—Lord Scandal—is looking for in his true mate. Jared is the only Omega here who knows Lord Scandal hadn't bedded his true mate, but that could be a part of his Alpha's cunning plan to weed out the liars and cheaters. He feels boastful of his Alpha—somewhat clever, if not altogether roguish.

Entering the adequate anti-chamber, Jared balks at the quantity of Omegas gathered. He knows all of them cannot be hopeful at snaring the Alpha; it has to be the chance of being scented and touched by The Lord Scandal and anything else he feels like doing to them. Many want to be seduced and knotted by the Alpha. And the rest are hoping that they're the One True Mate by some quirk of fate. Jared alone knows that it's him, which gives him an edge of confidence to hold his head higher than all of them.

As stated before, Lord Scandal search had begun a fortnight ago. He had spread the word—by gossip and rumors underground—that he had found his mate at Walden's—his Omega. He hadn't gotten a name, not even a glimpse of any features, just the potent scent and intense heat...the sounds his Omega had made while Lord Scandal had made him come, and the delicious begging calling out for "my Alpha" having fallen on his two perfect ears. After hours, days then weeks of searching, Lord Scandal had become desperate and he had some idea just how to use his predatory ways to corral a bunch of Omegas of the ton into one room. The only clue he had kept hidden was that he knew his Omega to be rich, of high society, within his own circle of elite packs in Dallas.

To keep his Alpha properly confused, Jared wears clothing that is not his own, save for his rider boots. Every stitch is Chadwick's, mainly to veer his Alpha off his scent, unless nostrils are pressed to skin and natural odors are inhaled. Jared prays he won't need to be that close, even if he has become powerless. He had also been helping in the stables all day to acquire a different entrance into Scanlon Manor in order to meet up with Chadwick. Without realizing, there are now scents on him that will hide his own natural odor even better. Jared is certain the Alpha won't send him in another tailspin, nor will he succumb in such a weakened state. The Alpha will be the one begging him. At least Jared wishes things to pan out as such.

Jared considers having a drink of water, maybe. But he can't help feeling like there could be subtle doses of enhancers in the lush amounts of food and drinks. Of course, among their own status, Omegas wouldn't show how aroused they were, but once they had a whiff of an Alpha, they would almost die to pounce on that one or any other Alpha in the vicinity.

There is a knock on the main door of the room. Talking stops immediately and heads turn in silent perplexity.

The intricate ornate wooden panel opens to show a footman in a formal infantry uniform, another pops out from behind and they flank the one man entering who looks nearly feral—untamed and savage. Light brown hair streaked with blond strands spike in disarray around a dirtied face that looks to have been battered and bloodied, as if he's been struggling in his bindings and is now behaving under duress. He's only wearing a pair of leather beeches, riding low on wide hips. His torso and arms fair no better; there are stripes of red to make it appear as if he has been whipped or scratched mercilessly in captivity. His wrists are chained to ankle cuffs just like a prisoner's. He's blindfolded and growling low as he can't see a thing in front of him and...there's a possibility he's going slightly mad. 

The Omegas step back in fright, but others are lightly chuckling as if they know the mystery man and are used to his wild antics.

Jared is off in the distance, plastering himself to the wall at the overwhelming sense that this is his Alpha—his mate. This is Lord Scandal...or Lord Scanlon...his intended. And Jared swears for a minute that the Alpha has gone rabid, but he realizes soon this is all an act to kick up the Omegas senses toward him. He needs them to react to him in order to make sure he can pick out the right Omega who could be his true mate. But since he doesn't know the face, he's made it important that he not use his eyes during this moment. Jared knows that what they had between them during that moment of time was powerful in more than one of their joined senses. He wonders if Lord Scandal has had to close his eyes like this or that he closes his eyes anyway when he's alone to help him remember that day, that minuscule half-hour they were together, but yet apart. It's erotic for him to imagine this beautiful specimen of Alpha writhing around on a bed of silk sheets or soft cotton, giving pleasure to his own body as he pines for his mate the way most Alphas would.

An outfitted Valet comes out in front of Lord Scanlon and the joined Footmen to read off an official royal-looking document from a scroll. "Lord Scanlon would like to formally announce that he is off his suppressors as of four days ago," There's a rustling of hushed snickering then a spattering of mumbling that shows a heightened interest, "Sadly, the loss of his true mate as soon as they were found has caused him to go distraught, if not a little demented in his lust—his want, his need of the one his body craves. Are you the one? Could you be the One True Mate that can set Lord Scanlon free of these chains?"

One after another, the Valet steps aside to allow the uniformed Footman to guide their captive in order to allow them to move to another huge door, open the paneling. One stands guard to hold the door wide as the other leads Lord Scanlon away, followed by the Valet bringing up the rear. The spectacle is over in a matter of seconds, the paneling shutting and locking as it sounds like they're unlocking chains to then whip Lord Scanlon into submission. The Alpha is quite the "actor" and "scene stealer" as the appropriate noises are being made to send every Omega into such a state of frenzy to image just what's going on in that private bed chamber. Or what state they will find Lord Scandal in once each of them gain entrance into the private bedroom. No one knows what they have done to subdue him and it's the mystery that arouses them into a feral state of their own.

Jared feels himself shiver and quake with need, so much need that it makes him ache. It's different when there's no barriers, when he's in the same room, same breathing space. He pushes flat to the wall surface, closing his eyes to deep breathe and control his body to stave release. It's tougher than he imagines with the mood of the room-full of Omegas shifting by the minute, but he manages.

The door reopens, one of the uniformed Footmen stand at its threshold. Apparently, the Omegas have to approach him to gain admittance.

Jared would love to be first, and only, but he knows being eager will get him nowhere. Besides, there's enough Omegas trying to stand in a line formation and be first. It's up to the Footman guarding the doorway to let them through. Jared pushes off the wall, starting to walk around the outline of the room's spacial dimensions. There are floor and wall grates showing an old ventilation system in the house. He closes his lids to find the one that gives him sounds from inside the bedroom.

It isn't long before the sounds of sex—rough sex with very loud orgasms—permeates through the walls. The noises cause some of the Omegas to overheat or feel faint; some release their own orgasms, having initiated some kind of consensual sexual play, while other Omegas soothe them through their releases.

Jared sits down, tilting his head to the wall as he moves a small piece of furniture covering a floor vent.

**_"—oh, god—yeahyeahyeah—Alpha, ram me hard—"_ **   
**_"—you like this, 'Mega?—you want my seed?—"_ **   
**_"—ohyeah—fuck!—breed me!—breed me like I'm your bitch!—"_ **

Jared covers a palm over his face, unable to react with his own body because none of that feels remotely genuine to him. Of course the Omega and the Alpha enjoy the knotting portion, but dialogue feels faked and put upon. This is clearly a want of sex with Lord Scandal, nothing more. The farcical treatment of this highly important time in a pack member's life made to be outrageous and ridiculously raunchy. No one would believe that an Alpha—an Alpha like Lord Scanlon could yearn for a true mate. The Alpha couldn't possibly want to throw away his entire life for an Omega, so he must have to make this look as if he was still the same ol' snobbish, hardened and unlovable Lord Scandal.

Shortly following the mutual orgasms, Jared can hear the bedroom shift in mood and atmosphere.

**_"—m-m-m'lord—did I not please you?—"_ **   
**_"—hmm? oh yes—yes, of course—you were decent, but no—-afraid you are not my mate—"_ **   
**_"—s-s-so it's true?—this isn't you simply seeking out to bed every Omega at this party as you're able?—"_ **   
**_"—well, since I don't know what you've overheard that makes you doubt this to be true, I will only reveal this—I knew before I fucked you that you weren't mine—you can't be, because I would be beside myself with euphoric pleasure and want to knot you for days and nights for two fortnights. Now—-me having pulled out of you that quickly, did that not make you think that I would have even thought of taking you more than once had you been my mate?—"_ **   
**_"—jesus—they were right about one thing—-you are one heartless, cruel bastard of an Alpha. I think I pity the Omega—the one who belongs to you—"_ **

There was a sudden shuffle of feet across the floor, then the sound of someone being restricted of breathing.

**_"—m'lord!—please!—-let him go!—"_ **

There's a coupling of several heaves of deep breathing from many different pack members in the room at once.

**_"—-if you EVER!—try to smear my mate's name—or reputation—I will END you, 'Mega—hear me?—"_ **

There's a rustling of clothes and of throats being cleared and heavy coughing. There's also some odd growling and heavy footfalls pacing near the iron grate inside the bedroom.

**_"—unnnghh—-loud'n'clear—"_ **

There's another shuffle, then the slam and lock of a door in the distance.

Jared tries to swallow the thick bile caught in his throat at the thought that Lord Scanlon felt such passion for his mate—his Omega...Jared—even without having seen his face or spent more than thirty minutes of time alone with him. It drove a pinpoint into his gut to feel that someone who didn't know him felt more compassion and affection than those who claimed to be family, to be his pack.

**_"—christ, Jen—how 'bout a little asphyxiation with your erotic bed-play, huh?—"_ **

The voice had a slight tone of hilarity to the edge.

**_"—HE is why I cannot bear Omegas for too long—nothin' like havin' no power to think you have all the power—"_ **

Jared becomes unsettled where he sits, turning his head and body to curl into the chair so he can hear better. Though he's drawn to the sound of the deep voice echoing through the vents, it's the inflection of hatred that concerns him."

**_"—sorry—-it did look painful—-you pullin' out so fast—"_ **   
**_"—these 'Megas can take it—-why do you think their pretty moist holes are so elastic—"_ **   
**_"—-god—-you ARE a heartless bastard—I know the cruelty isn't you—more of your way to keep yourself safe, protected—"_ **   
**_"—have you seen the number of Omegas in that room?—I'd be knotting until next month, if I took my fuckin' time—"_ **

Jared had to sniffle out a hard laugh. It was true; he had almost said much the same thing to himself.

**_"—god, I can't wait—"_ **   
**_"—for what?—"_ **   
**_"—the one Omega who will prove you wrong—hell, could turn out to be that very Omega who belongs with you—"_ **   
**_"—one should be so lucky—no, you should’ve heard those sounds uttered through to me—innocent an' ripe for the plucking—probably has the pinkest hole I'll ever see—completely untouched...an' whomever they are will be all mine—"_ **

Jared face-plants into the chair's cushion; his body falling back into the memory of that moment. This same voice causing him to tear at his skin, wanting him to shed every piece of clothing he wore, nearly scratching at his own flesh to get inside his own body to release. Jared had no idea why any of that "innocence" and "ripeness", or the "pinkness" of his hole would be remotely attractive to an Alpha, but then again he wasn't an Alpha. He truly couldn't help the innocence he permeated. Nine and twenty years in the country, with no sign of other cubs around that were his age. Jared isn't naive to the ways of procreation and bringing new life into the world, but his body has only been touched by his own caress. Well, before he arrived here in Dallas it had been. He couldn't say as such with every appointment being made for him by Lead Alpha to help teach him how to be a perfect mate—the perfect Omega—to his mated Alpha.

**_"—you gonna do to your mate what you do to all other Omegas?—"_ **

Jared lifts his head up lighting quick, his brow furrowing in curiosity.

**_"—no, of course not—I'll give them at least an hour of my time—tops—I am a very busy man, after all—"_ **   
**_"—you're an asshole, Jen—through an' through—"_ **   
**_"—I'm the Alpha my father raised me to be—I do my pack proud, so I can have this kind of playtime and frolicking or else—I think I'd die of sheer boredom—"_ **   
**_"—when do you want me to tell Lord Orswald you'd like to see him in the morning?—"_ **

Jared uncurls his body, sitting up straight as he hears his new title mentioned off a stranger's lips. The long pause from the other side as the Alpha contemplates a response makes him lean forward, placing elbows on his knees.

**_"—make it noon—-let the poor schlep sleep in, if he's still down below, mingling and dancing the night away—who knows—-I did invite some eligible Alphas—he might get lucky—"_ **

Jared feels his body itch from irritation at being written off by simple looks alone. Chadwick wasn't the most striking of male Betas, but he wasn't ugly in any sense of the word. He wondered exactly how Lord Scanlon measured appearances that qualified to enter his line of vision or even a feigned interest. Or maybe he was one of those Alphas of the ton who had a hankering for pack status that complimented them rather than brought them to a lesser reputation. If that was the case, Jared had no shot at all as himself. His tall height, his massiveness in every single body part belied the pack status of Omega. Any eyes that caught him on sight thought he was Alpha. And simply because of his huge frame and muscled physique, they immediately thought he was promiscuous or that he was at least experience in the ways of sex and knotting.

During his cub years, Jared had looked something akin to a colt—all spindly legs and dangly arms with no manner of equilibrium or ease of balance. He had looked a bumbling fool and he constantly dropped objects he had just picked up. It took him years—not just one or two, but five or six—to grow into his body and be comfortable in his skin. His low self esteem and even lower self confidence hit him square in the face once he'd been pulled from his quaint life in the country-side and thrown full-force into this high society life, being trained to enter an arrangement with an Alpha who he knew would judge him on sight. It took him several hours and many sleepless night to perfect the Omega he was at this point in time.

Jared slumps in the chair, his jaw going slack, then tightening as the jawbone locks with tension. It's the first time in a whole year his old self doubts creep in on him and eat at his gut. He contemplates leaving, like in the next few minutes if something doesn't change his mind fast.

**_"—tell me again why you're allowing him to stay in your mother's suites?—"_ **   
**_"—you didn't see him like I did—-when I learned he had to suffer much the same as I had—look, I have no interest in marriage or a husband—I'm doing my duty as next Alpha heir, like he is for his pack as next Omega heir—neither of us agreed to be—traumatized for life in front of our Lead Alphas—"_ **

Jared wrinkles his forehead in bewilderment—what the hell did he mean? What "trauma"? He grabs the end curls of the chair's armrests, leaning toward the vent in rabid curiosity.

**_"—I'm afraid to ask what you saw—and what you may have been tossed into to look an' act so guilty—"_ **   
**_"—I'm not—I'm never going to suddenly care just because we're meant to marry—it's just that—if there's even a chance that we're not compatible, they may try to force us to mate—"_ **

Jared slowly inches back to rest, then slumps on the cushion, elbow to the armrest, bringing his thumb to his mouth to bite on the nailbed. He had some idea that this would've been the case, and he knows he would've been just as worried as Lord Scanlon. But now that he knew the Alpha he was supposed to marry was the man he had found as his true mate, that fear flew out the window. Except Lord Scanlon doesn't know this fact at all.

 ** _"—you sure 'bout that?—"_**  
 ** _"—yes—when I introduced myself, I felt nothing—not even a curious twitch to my cock to simply bed him to fuck—"_**  
 ** _"—christ—those forced breedings can be painful—"_**  
 ** _"—my parents proved there was no love lost between them—I'm certain Mackenzie and I were never meant to be—Joshua was simply a means to an end—"_**  
 ** _"—speaking of your dear, sweet sister—-how is she?—"_**  
 ** _"—ripe with her next litter, I suppose—"_**  
 ** _"—what?—do I hear a hint of jealousy?—"_**  
 ** _"—no—-god, no—I am ecstatic for her—-that she found her mate in her husband—at least one of us willingly_** **_entered into an arranged marriage bed happily—I don't know how I would've reacted if I'd have known they stood aroun' an' watched her Alpha forcibly enter her to drop his seed—who knew it would only take that one time to be potent—their very first time—"_**  
 ** _"—sometimes the matings happen that violently in that instant—god, what would the ton do to know how kind you've been to Lord Orswald—"_**  
 ** _"—kind?—-do you know who I am?—"_**  
 ** _"—oh, yeah, I know—I almost forgot—-are those binds too tight?—I keep forgetting to ask before I leave—"_**  
 ** _"—nah—they're good—solid—"_**

Jared can hear the creaking of something heavy, like wood, then the scrape of footpads of a chair sliding across hardwood flooring. 

**_"—an' the ankles?"_ **   
**_"—good, too—"_ **   
**_"—all right—-I'll go get the next prey—-oh, sorry, I mean Omega—"_ **   
**_"—nice—-nice one—-just go—"_ **

==>>==>>==>>==

Jared is staring off into space when the door re-opens. He doesn't notice all the different positions of sex being had around him, or that the Footman who had been guarding the door is no longer there. The poor unsuspecting Footman is without his trousers and underwear, pounding away on as many willing holes as he can muster.

"—christ! It's like Caligula in here" The Valet, who had made the formal announcement that began this entire scene, looks around the room, hoping to find at least one Omega who isn't preoccupied. "—oh, good god." He's about to give up, returning to the bed chamber, when he spots the dark-haired Omega seated alone in a chair along the wall, legs bent and pulled to his chest as he's stuffed himself in the span of the cushioned area. The Omega looks no more than a cub. "—hey, you!—-hey!—hey!" The Valet keeps snapping the air to get the Omega's attention. He learns he may have to walk into the room and stand in front of the cub to make himself known. The Valet finds a small pillow to throw, stunned when the Omega actually catches the shape in one hand.

Jared glances up at the blonde Valet who appears more like a female playing dress-up in her brother's clothing. He sets the pillow down on the floor. "I'm last Omega standing, huh?" He can now see exactly what kind of perversion and debauchery has been surrounding him for the last hour. He cringes more on the inside, hoping that his outright disgust isn't spilling over onto his face.

"You're over 13, aren't you?"

Jared stands, causing the Valet to suck in a breath and place a dainty hand to her mouth. He wanders toward the female, sniffing her out as Beta. He chuckles deeply, arms crossing over his chest, rubbing his nape and neck. "I'm one year under thirty, actually, but thanks." He towers over the stark blonde hair, looking down at her wide cool gray eyes peering up at him. 

Tongue in cheek, the Valet goes on, "You sure you wanna do this, cub?" It's a slight tease, a private joke between them. "You have every chance to back out, you know?" Seems silly to offer this man...an adult Omega, a way out because he looks capable of handling any Alpha who comes his way. He actually appears more like an Alpha than an Omega, but it's his scent that gives him away. Plus the fact he's here in a room-full of them.

"Thanks, but...I'm not here for myself." Jared gestures his head beyond the wall. "I'm here for Lord Scandal." He thought about calling the Alpha by the correct title, but there was no denying the bedroom contained a horny pack member that didn't want the chains of being of royal decent bind him down. Better to keep up with the rouse.

The Valet raises a dark blonde eyebrow, arms folding over a flat chest. "You think you know what to do to 'handle' him?"

"—'handle him'? No." Jared shakes his head with a light laugh.

"And again, I ask...do you know what to do to make yourself stand out? To, uh...be a bigger blot on his eyesight? Think he might ask for you again? Like this might turn into some kind of...relationship?"

Jared can understand the hostility coming at him since to her he is a stranger, and he assumes that to this Beta the Alpha is someone close, possibly someone special to her. "I have no expectations. I know this could be my only opportunity—never going to see me again. I simply want to make the time we have a bit more memorable." He gives a soft smile at the end, trying to show he means no harm.

"—god, who are you? Certainly not any of these dandies." A hand flitters about to display the room behind them.

"I'm not from here. I was born in the country."

"And how has our fair city of Dallas been treatin' you?"

"I think it's attempting to fuck me in the ass, but I've been able to thwart its advances."

The Valet exhales on a loud laugh, clamping a hard hand on Jared's shoulder. She guides Jared into the room; the door quickly shuts and locks. "whoa!" It's almost too comforting to close the paneling on all that noisy fucking being had without the use of an Alpha. "I'll have the staff do a full sanitation of that room when we're done here." They're standing in an expansive corridor from doorway to main master suite; several doors align the sides of the walls. "When had all of that...fornicating started in there ?"

"Once Lord Scandal came through. They became more aroused when they could hear the noises of the sex in here—other Omegas being taken."

“Seriously? Just by sounds?” The Valet seems shocked by the information.

“No. There are vents,” Jared points out one along the edge of the floor trim. “...air is flowing out of the rooms. It's a heady scent in that tight space—sex from this bedroom and sex in there. Can't sniff it out now that all the Omega odors, and slick, infiltrate out of that room into this hall-space.”

“Sinjun! What—? What's this?! What's going on?!”

Both the Valet and Jared go stiff where they stood, spooked by the deep voice bellowing at them.

“oh...Jen-sen, Jen-sen, Jen-sen—” The Valet leaves Jared to wander down the short hall that leads to the main bed chamber. “You have created quite a stir in that room.”

“hehehe...what? Did they snag the Footman?”

“Yes. And each other.” She chuckles lightly as she stands her ground in facing the Alpha. “I thought I'd return empty-handed, but,” she turns her head to look over at Jared who still stands somewhere near the doorway. “I did manage to find one lone Omega left.”

“Are they here yet?” Jensen tilts his head with one ear raised. “I don't hear anyone but your heavy clomping around.”

“It's these silly shoes, Jen.” The Valet bends to looks down at the large loafers, then rolls them to their outer edges to adjust them on her smaller feet. “I'm not used to a men's 8.”

Jensen sighs and relaxes back into his cushioned chair. “I don't know why you dressed up too, Sin. I do have a Valet of my own.”

“I know, I know. I just—-you always play such fun games when you're bored.”

Jared doesn't move one inch away from where he had been left. When the Valet returns, there's a shock of blonde ringlets surrounding the naked face. The coat is undone to release the small breasts and somewhere along the way, the buckled loafers had been kicked off; she was walking around in stockings. 

“—well, come on, cub. He's all trussed up and ready for you. And I won't bite, unless you ask me.” There's a flirty wink sent out as a hand waves Jared in. 

“Sin! Beee-have...” Jensen is already admonishing, even though he cannot see.

“oh, shut your mouth, Jen! This one actually told me he's not here for himself. He's here for you.” She walks slower, waiting for Jared to follow her; she is a bit worried that he hesitates.

“Of course he is, you nitwit!” Jensen snorts out a laugh, shaking his head rather concisely. “They're all here to knot with me.”

“—nonono, m'dearest...” Sinjun wanders over to Jensen, massaging the skin of broad shoulders under the loosened tunic, then draws fingertips up his neck to playfully tug at the end of his hair. She stands behind the chair, waiting for Jared to approach. “...oh, come on...what was it you told me?”

Jensen chuckles lightly, turning his head to look toward Sinjun over his shoulder. “No one is here, I'm afraid. You scared him back to the den to his mommy.” 

“No.” Jared speaks loud and clear, hurt by the remark that he is coddled by his mother. He causes Jensen to startle from the sound. “I just know how not to make any noise. I've been here—all this time, and you didn't even know I was in the room.” In this instant, he is pleased that he had sacrificed those few hours with his pleasure tutor, the one who taught him how to soften himself, how to create an illusion to hide his great height, making it less of an issue in case he towers over his Alpha. 

“—well, pet...” Jensen wiggles both eyebrows above the blindfold. “—it is a big room.”

“Very true, Jen,” Sinjun speaks out, trying to deter any point at which the Alpha and the Omega wanted to come to some kind of battle of wills. “Don't forget, though you're off your suppressors, you did take the dose of enhancers.”

Jensen purses his lips, tilting his head. “—-thanks a lot, Sin.”

“What? I didn't know it was to be kept secret. Besides, if he is able to do what he has planned for you, m'dear, he's willing to make it quite impossible to forget him.”

“Who said that foolishness?”

“Why...your next Omega did.” Sinjun pats Jensen's shoulder, then glances over at Jared. “Didn't you, 'Mega?” Now it feels as if she's instigating something between them.

“No. You did.” Jared points toward Sinjun. “I merely stated that I'd make my time with Lord Scand—Lord Scanlon memorable. That I would make him a very happy...” he twists his head to look down at Jensen, almost swearing that the Alpha can see through his tied blindfold. “...very satisfied Alpha.”

Jensen snorts, turning his head toward Sinjun's scent. “Damn, he's got you there, Sin.” Then he tries to listen closely, like the enhancers intensify only his hearing, not amplifying all five senses plus increasing his libido. “I like you, 'Mega. Straight forward, no bullshit.” He swivels back to face Sinjun. “Leave us...now.” Jensen's voice is very particular about how eager he is to be alone with his next conquest.

“awwww...come on.” Sinjun actual stomps her bare foot, coming around the chair arm to slide her body to sit on Jensen's lap, draping herself over him by lifting her arm above his head on the back of the chair. “I wish to watch you take one of these Omegas.” She leans into him as he tilts away, then she brushes her fingers over his shorn locks to scrape down the side of his stubbled face, cupping a cheek, then sliding around the neck. “You always ring for me after you've knotted them.” Sinjun pets Jensen's skin as if he is hers to command, or at least she has him wrapped around her finger.

Jared turns away not in disgust, but slight envy. He crosses arms at his back, finally able to look around the extravagance of the bed chamber he is in.

Jensen clears his throat. “I don't believe that this one is here to be knotted. Perhaps...he would like a battle of wills.”

Jared slowly swivels to face Jensen directly. He wants to smile, but he bites the inside of his cheek to stem the reaction.

“You mean as in a challenge? Chess or something of a 'game'?” Sinjun hates the idea that she will miss out on watching this Omega being taken by her cousin. She will not remain in the room if nothing is going to happen.

“Who knows. I'm already eager to begin.” Jensen shuffles his arms and thighs to show Sinjun he wants her to slide off him.

“You still want to be bound like this?” Sinjun runs her hand along the bare forearm, to play at the tight binds around the wrists at the front curl of the armrest's to the chair.

Jensen gestures his head toward the wrong direction in the room because he cannot hear any footsteps. He hasn't in a very long time. “Ask him. He will be the one in control.”

Jared narrows his gaze on Jensen. “Leave him be.” He secretly smirks as he knows he startles Jensen to look in the opposite direction. “What I have in mind will work best if he is a bit incapacitated...”

“ooooo...” Sinjun tickles her nails over Jensen's face, making sure she plays at his blindfold, then tries to give him a “wet willy” in the ear. 

Jensen cranes his head back, avoiding his little cousin's playfulness and her ability to be a bit too touchy-feely with him. Not that he hasn't given her plenty of reasons to think they had no boundaries between them as they had grown up alongside one another. “Stay close, Sin...I may call on you soon.” He is uncertain what this Omega plans to do to him and he is afraid that he may have met his match. Or at least it's a pack member who won't tolerate his perverted ways and just wants to seek the knot.

“Do not underestimate this Omega, Jen.” Sinjun pats Jensen's hand in reassurance, giving a final squeeze to the shape. “You cannot see the proud determination in his face...” She bites her tongue to go on about how deliciously handsome those features on that face were. Not pretty like Jensen, but rugged in every way imaginable to be very arousing. “He does not seem to have a high opinion of you.” She bends toward an ear. “This might be the kind of opponent you've been dying for...” Sinjun let her eyes travel between the two men. She suddenly turns to grab the ruffled front of Jensen's tunic. “...pleasepleaseplease...allow me to stay, Jen—-Alpha...I promise not to say a peep.” She brings a hand up to her mouth. “I will muffle my cries if I come—-I swear.” She slides her body along the edge of the armrest, giving off a sense that she and Jensen have an intense bond.

“No.” Jensen shakes his head adamantly. His back goes ram-rod straight, his jaw goes tense with frustration. “If I let you in on one, you will only desire more...then two more. And I have nothing left for myself. I know how insatiable you are, cousin.” He gives a tiny smirk, hoping that any of her intriguing mystery has vanished with his reveal of their relationship.

Sinjun folds her arms in annoyance. “It is all your fault, Alpha...” She makes sure to peer over her shoulder before she moves to straddle over Jensen's thighs, grabbing the curved high-back of the cushioned chair. “You are an irresistible...and constant, want.” She plays at biting in and around his face, leaning her head toward his to tempt with warm breathes and gentle skims of her softer flesh against him. “...I need to be around you.”

Jensen leans as far back into the plushness as he can, allowing Sinjun freedoms over his body he knows he cannot deny her in order to make her think she has him fooled. He needs her gone, and quickly. Things had been different in their childhood, but now they had to grow apart to find their own mates. “...and I, you...” He breathes into Sinjun's face, giving her some relief that he still feels affections for her; those will never change or disappear. “You and Christian are the only family that keep me sane.”

“mmm—-Christian...now there is an Alpha I can bite into.” Sinjun groans as she grabs at Jensen's tunic material again, pulling him forward only to shove him back, making him exhale out a breathy laugh. “Maybe I should go visit him while you and—” She blanked on a name for the Omega she wanted to forget was in the room with them. “I am sorry...” She glances over her shoulder, turning her body toward him as she sits on one of Jensen's thighs, arm around his shoulders and fingers twirling in his longer strands. “I did not ask of your name.”

“Sin, stop. Don't tease. It's better if he...” Jensen would have rather not hear first or last names, or even what pack house they belonged to. He wants some anonymity to remain between them even if they do see one another's faces.

“—Jared.” Jared is aware that Lord Scanlon—-Jensen—-only knows him by J. Tristan or Lord Orswald, the name of the pack house he'd been given. He is able to use his real first name.

“hmm...” Sinjun looks Jared up and down. “I find that name appealing. Doesn't fit you, but it could grow on me. Anyway, I shall go pester Christian—-maybe he will want to play with me.” She shoves hard off of Jensen, making sure she's out of reach, but still close enough to Jensen to frustrate him that she will not acknowledge him again.

“Sin...don't...”

“Good luck, Jared. I will be around when the bell rings for me to return.” Sinjun beats a hasty retreat. Her strong perfumes and natural scents, coupled with her heat lingers in the air.

“—-and then there are two...” Jared attempts to break the ice once he's left alone with Jensen.

“You weren't really looking for an audience, were you?” One dark eyebrow lifts in curiosity. It happens again; Jensen has no idea where the Omega has gone, what direction to look in. He dips his head, chin nearly touching chest hairs as he forces his other senses to heighten as he cannot rely on his eyes.

“No, I'm not.” Jared notices Jensen lifting his head to turn toward him as he had seemed to have lost him again. That's good to know. “I wouldn't have minded her remaining, though.” He finds it strange that the statement is true. “Obviously, you have a stigma about her watching you take every 'Mega from the other room.” Jared purposefully leaves himself out of the running. By now, he knows he is a different type of Omega, surely not made for slipping in and out of various beds belonging to Alphas like Lord Scanlon.

Jensen frowns in bewilderment because he thinks he cannot truly make an assumption on this Omega. For the first time, it hinders him to be wearing a blindfold. “You do understand why I am doing this? I do not have to explain my predicament?”

Jared crosses his arms at his back again, moving away to pace around the room. He creates the distance so the Alpha cannot pick up on how tall he is. If he keeps sending his voice to bounce off walls, he gives the illusion that he's of an average build. He will soon have to figure out a way to causally get to his knees to kneel at the Alpha's feet, yet another way he can hide the fact of how tall he is. “—so, you are one of the lucky few, huh? Finding your true mate so quickly?”

“Yes...” Jensen secretly smiles, feeling his heart pick up pace. “—-my very own Omega.” He takes a swallow because it feels rude to speak of one Omega when in the presence of another. He bows his head a little. “—-god, maybe I should've had Sinjun release one of my binds to my wrists.” Jensen shows some struggle against the leather straps that wind around his wrist, tying him to the armrest, then he shifts to creak the lower binds of his ankles attached to the front curved legs.

“What?” Jared steps closer; Jensen never acknowledge he hears the silent approach. “Are you losing feeling?” It's odd how he does care.

“—no.” Jensen shakes his head, snickering at his own silliness. “It begins to feel a little foolish, binding my own hands and ankles to this chair—-my favorite chair, by the way—-as if I will pounce on the Omega the minute they walk into my chamber and I scent them.” As he says the word “scent”, he does the action, hoping he picks up on some odor that he finds pleasing. All he achieves is a sense of familiarity, like he is with his own pack, and feeling an urge to head down to his stables, saddle one of the stallions to take on a late evening gallop around his property. Jensen feels like some of his defensives have lowered; it is a weird yet comforting feeling.

Jared ventures even closer, coming from a side as he reaches out to brush back dangling bangs over a pale brow, then smooths half the forehead, the temple and down the rough cheek. “I was fooled at first.” He lowers to a squatting position, noticing the Alpha leans into his touch. “Thought you'd gone rabid.” He laughs, watching Jensen smile along with him. “Then I only thought it had been ludicrous to be so over-dramatic, but...you certainly sent those 'Megas into an erotic tailspin.”

“But...” Jensen chases the hand that had remained close enough to caress his face. “—not you. Why?” One single touch has never drawn him out of himself this fast, where he feels his breathing out-of-control.

“Don't know. I feel sad for you, a little.” Jared adjusts to his knees, moving to settle in the spread of the Alpha's long legs. He barely leans his back on the inner thigh of the left leg.

“I do not need anyone's pity.” Jensen growls out, breathlessly.

“—maybe, but soon you'll start to need me.” Jared is already aware of the erratic breathing pattern and the pulse that beats frantic along the side of the neck. He places both hands directly over the breast plates, trailing the flat of his palm down the muslin-covered skin. He stops once he reaches the open waistband of the leather breeches. “I'm here to help you through as long as you have need of me—-or maybe just—” Jared's hands tuck in and yank on the leather, as if he's about to rip off the stretch of clothing. He releases to trace down the meaty thighs he feels inflamed even through the layer of leather. “—want me...”

“—jesus christ!—” Jensen chokes on a swallow, coughing as he turns into a shoulder. “—-untie me—-I'll have these breeches off in a second—” He inches forward, searching for where Jared had gone to. He had thought it was dead center of his thighs, but not the case as in an instant he had a lap-full of warm Omega torso—-too many scents and an overwhelming hammering of heat coming at him at once. Jensen wasn't able to tell what was his own and what belonged to the Omega.

“—now...” Jared slides hands up the thighs, his right hand soothing over the string-tied crotch. “—-where would the fun be in that? Do you have shears or, uh...a knife...oh, never mind.” He pulls away to feel along the side of his vest, dipping inside to pull out a concealed saber from its sheath, then stabs the center of the cushioned chair...very close to the Alpha's bulge.

“—oh good god!” Jensen bites his bottom lip and cranes his head back with a low mournful growl; his hands and ankles straining against their binds. “—-fuuuckkk!—”

**== &&==&&==&&==**   
**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Jared can sense the heat rising from Jensen's groin as the cock lengthens and the knot swells. He can actually hear the leather creak. As he rolls his eyes, Jared leans in, barely there, to the rib cage as he dives in for a dusky pert nipple peeking out from the crooked V-neck of the tunic. He's mere inches from the nub, pink tongue playful as he moistens then blows cool air on the skin to get it erect.

Jensen bends forward, trying to sink down to find where this Omega is on his body. He's bound so tightly he can't move any part of himself to touch. “...unngghh, please...one arm...tha's all.”

“No. I'm sorry. I cannot do it.” Jared kisses and licks a trail to the other nipple, but does nothing except hum hot breath that still manages to make the nubs stand alert and gooseflesh to rise off the pale skin. “...god...has no one played with you? All bound and tied like this?...huh, Alpha?” He rubs and massages over the hands curled about the hand-carved armrest scrolls.

“I'm not...” Jensen shakes his head of the building haze of pleasure; he wants and needs to stay as alert and coherent as possible, but the enhancers are bringing him down into an abyss he's not sure he can come out of. “...this isn't my 'scene', though I do...uh, I do like to dominate.”

“...ahhh, not used to the tables turning.” Jared laughs, then nuzzles over the right breast, pressing brow inward. “...you can trust me...” He brushes nosetip, gives soft kisses, then he tucks his face in the cool neck as curls of chest hairs tickle his own skin. He can feel the carotid artery pump hard under the pale flesh. “...ssshhh...you're safe with me.” He barely touches the sides of the wide torso again, then slides their cheeks together. Jared smiles as Jensen is pushing his head harder into the side of his face. “I'm here for you...” He brings up his hands, framing the face. “...I'll always be here for you.” Jared trails kisses from lower cheek to jaw, sliding lips across parting mouth as it gasps and lets out an agonizing mournful outcry. “...so pretty when you're in agony...is this how it feels without your mate—your 'Mega?” It feels weird to be talking about himself in the third person.

“...yes...god, yes...” Jensen begins to pant and heave his chest. “...you've no idea how many sleepless nights I've had...pining...waking in a cold sweat.” The leather bound around his wrists creak loud as he tightens his hands into fists, giving a painful whimper at the memory that is starting to become a reality of the moment. “—waking to a hard cock and a knot that...craves the proper hole...”

Jared hates hearing the half whimper, like Jensen's about to beg and plead if he isn't careful. “...ssshhh...” He soothes over the spot on the lower abdomen where the 'gut' might be. “...you need him, like you need to breathe.” He says the words because he knows and understands; it's what he's been going through without his Alpha...who he now knows as Jensen, Lord Scanlon...his soon-to-be husband.

Right now, Jared feels whole and content, though he's still saddened that his Alpha doesn't even know who he is to him. He will get him through the night, but he'll be off come cusp of morning. He can't allow Jensen to know he's here. Too scared to be found lacking. Too afraid to actually achieve real happiness and start his life to build toward a future. The time spent in Jensen's bedroom will help Jared, as well. It's never been about the sex or the knotting for him, so he wants to win his mate over with his own wiles and abilities, if he should have any to speak of. Not because packs arrange their lives and not because pure instinct tells them to mate and become compatible.

“...yes...yes...” Jensen licks his lips as he begins to pant harder. It's easier to explain what he feels when he's actually going through the feelings like he is now. What a shame that this Omega isn't his mate, because...glory be, he really needs to knot right about now. “I'm beginning to need him like the air in my lungs.”

“mmm, poor, poor, Alphie...” Jared kisses over and down the chest, licking and biting once he gets past the navel. “...ssshhh, your 'Mega's here to tend to you...” To Jensen, he may not be “the” Omega he met weeks ago, but Jared will do his utmost to make Jensen want him more than Jensen wants that elusive mate he cannot locate.

“...ohhhh, pet...untie me—one arm...” Jensen starts to move the one arm he thinks might be a good start with. “Let me touch you as you caress me.” He's able to open the hand to show his palm outward and demonstrate just how tender his touch could be.

“...not yet...please, be patient...” Jared picks up his saber, then starts tracing the sharp edge up and down the inner thighs. “...are these the only pair that you own?”

“...no, I have several.” Jensen lifts up one side of his mouth, believing the Omega is asking because of an interest in high fashion. “Every color the shop had—”

“Good! I like you in them. I'd hate to ruin your only pair.” Jared starts ripping from low cuff on the leg on the left, splitting the inseam in half to the crotch, making Jensen shift out of his seat—like he fears being cut in his groin area. Then Jared does the other side, same way. 

“...fuuuccckkk!...” Jensen, literally, shakes where he sits, because that was clearly not a kind way to go about undressing him. He clenches his teeth and pounds fists down. “If I wasn't tied an' I could see—” He might be growing annoyed and frustrated, but he's so god-damn turned on right now he can't even see or think straight.

“mmm—what?” Jared plays innocent of what he could've done to agitate Jensen, using the handle's end to rub over the prominent bulge. Jensen had some idea he was using the blade end and flinched away. “...calm down, calm down...” He actually pets over the loosened strings. “I value your cock and knot too much to cut them off, but don't give me a reason to either. Understood?!”

“..y-y-yeah-yes...” Jensen turns his face away, trying to hide. He had tried to relax and readjust himself when he felt the wetness that was now seeping between the leather and his skin...oh, my lord...

“What? What's wrong?” Jared furrows his brow with some concern.

Jensen can't believe he's willing to admit this truth. “...I-I-I think I came.”

Jared licks dry lips wet, then bites a corner of the plump skin. In secret, he closes his eyes to dip down and sniff the crotch. His Alpha's potency is strong...intoxicating. He pushes off the chair to get to his feet. “...I'll be right back.”

“...wa—! w-w-wait!...” Jensen wrinkles his forehead as he feels the throb of his groin threaten to burst. “Jared, please...” His hands actually attempt to reach out for Jared as the leather binds creak again against the polished woodgrain.

Jared remembers exactly where Chadwick had promised he would hide the “stash”— a collection of sexual helpers for the bedroom, preferably for the Alpha's enjoyment. Once he recalls the words uttered a few days ago, he's off to the corner of the room, at a small table with drawers. He can still hear Jensen whimpering and begging to be set free; Jared remains in the corner, facing away so he can calm himself from overheating. At least Jared hasn't lost control enough to reach orgasm, though he wants to. He wants to offer his body to Jensen willingly, but he knows that this will ruin his plans and give in too easily to an Alpha who's had everything handed to him on a silver platter. It's tough to watch his mate suffer like this, at his own hands, though he is grateful on so many other levels to be here in his presence.

Jared knows the door he came in from is locked, so he wanders around the massive space to lock the other doors. He knows the staff, nor Jensen's strange cousin, “Sinjun”, will not be concerned as Jensen is want to keep them at bay when he has found an Omega to take to his bed for an evening, and sometimes deep into next day, morning and mid-afternoon. When he returns to Jensen's side, he can now see the restraints have been rubbing raw on the pale skin. “...hey, hey, hey...calm down, I say...I'm back. I was always here.” He pets over the thick hair, then down the face, lightly scratching at the cheek and chin. “...ssshhh, I'm here, Alphie...never left...”

Jensen is red-faced and panting; he keeps twisting toward Jared's touch. “...how did you do it?...you made me need you...crave you...it's not like—sorry...I'm feeling off my game with these enhancers.” He blinks and shakes his head. “I took a different kind, and a lower dosage, but it's all a little more powerful than I'd like it to be...shit, I hate this—it's why I didn't take them at Walden's.”

“Walden's?” Jared repeats the name like he's never heard it, but he's intrigued because Alphas are almost ordered to take them as it not only speeds up the breeding process but it guarantees a “sure thing”.

“...yeah...” Jensen laughs under breath as he shakes his head at how he doesn't even believe that he could find his one true mate in the last place he'd ever look. If he hadn't followed Christian there, who had needed to go in order to fulfill his own family's demands of a suitable heir to the pack, and hopefully find his own mate. “Tha's—tha's where I found him, of all fuckin' places...a damn mating club in the breeding room.” He's trying not to bring back the full memory to his mind since he's already aroused, because he's never come that hard or needed to fuck that desperately in all his mature years.

Jared swallows hard as he falls to his knees again. “...you didn't take the required enhancers, so...”

Jensen slowly nods his head as he goes on to speak, “...everything I felt that night was genuine and real.” He grows quiet because he does recall how oddly content he felt without even seeing his mate's face, just scenting and feeling his heat. He lifts one side of his mouth in a quirky grin. “It's true, you know, what they say when you find your 'one'—all else just fades into the background.” As his voice drops to a whisper, he lowers his head as if gathering momentum. “...it's just you and your mate, focused and scenting, sharing heats...if there hadn't been a glass wall between us—”

Jared can't help it, he needs to relieve his own and his Alpha's agony. He swiftly moves, pushing Jensen backward so he can straddle the lap, bracing off the flat thighs. 

Jensen jumps to feel the added weight and sudden nearness, then he buries his face away in the chest, trying to climb the neck to get at bare skin. “...you're still dressed...an' you're not wet for me yet?”

Sounds like Jensen will be hurt if Jared isn't. Jared slides his hand up under the tunic to caress the sides of the torso against bare flesh then comes down the chest hairs. “I can be, if I allow my body to be weakened by you.” He goes back to loosely hold Jensen, though he wants to squeeze tight and never let go. “It is very tough for me to watch you suffer so, Alphie, knowing I can ease every single one of your pains, for they are my pains too.” 

“I need you...need your hole, Jared.” Jensen is leaning forward to lay his head on the chest, able to feel intense heat and a frantic heart like his own. “I'll burst if I don't come inside you.”

“ssshhh...I'll take care of you...trust me.” Jared hops off, caressing Jensen's face as the Alpha begs tenderly again to let him knot him. “Not yet...but I do have something that will suffice.” He drops back low to the floor, picking up his saber, pulling the waistband of the trousers to cut the left side of the crotch, then the right. 

The front flap of the material covering the groin falls away and Jensen, literally, cries out in pain and struggles against the binds of the ropes. “...fuuuck me!...fuck me...god, yes!” He thrusts out his hips, wishing he weren't attach to this hateful chair. “...gimme me your hole, 'Mega...I need it bad.”

Jared is in awe of the size...the girth, then the swell of the knot. The length points directly out of the bed of dark blond curls with reddish highlights and seeps a thick long stream of precome, along-with the semen coating the shaft that had exploded out of him earlier. The tip twitches upward to feel the breach of a wet hole, but Jared has other plans. He bows low to suck the tip, taking the slick juices off his tongue.

“...ohhhhh, pet...yessss...suck it...suck all of it...” Jensen seethes between clenched teeth, letting quick spurts of air pour out as he catches his breath. “...swallow it whole in your hot little mouth...”

Jared starts pulling away the torn pieces of the leather pants. As he licks the domed helmet of the tip, only licking the cock as far as the edge of the hood, he starts to cut at the ankles binds, which free the left leg, then the right and then Alpha begins to thrust rapidly into Jared's mouth as he slouches in the chair.

“...sweet merciful god in heaven...if your hole is as wet and hot as your mouth...unnggghhh...”

Jared strokes with his right hand, right thumb riding underside as he pulls on the upswing, coating with his own saliva, but massaging the frenulum at the exact spot to over-extend and then stimulate to an eventual release.

“...ohgodohgod, oh fuck!...gonna come again...gonna come...” Jensen arcs his head back on a forced cry and wail, choking out of his throat as his hips pump in a frenzy; he starts to shoot thick white strings of come, being coaxed into orgasm. “...oh shit, oh fuck...oh shit, fuck...” He keeps jutting out even though there's no semen just more clear sticky pre-ejaculate, like his body's not done orgasming.

Jared supposes he could've put his mouth on the cock, caught all the sperm in his mouth. Or he could've let Jensen come on his face...or somewhere on his body, his clothes, since he's still dressed. But this first time he wanted to observe and stare, just lend a helping hand to release and not participate too much where the focus was lost on his Alpha's own pleasure. Jared leans in, kissing up the torso, directly above the heart. “...such a good boy, Alphie...you're beautiful when you come...” He slowly kisses the fabric over the frantic racing beats. “Have you ever released that hard?”

“...no...not in a long time.” Jensen's shoulders sag as his head droops. “I'm nearly wiped out, though I know I'm not done, by any means.”

Jared moves up the chest, over collar to left shoulder; Jensen leans his perspiring face against Jared's cheek. “...ssshhh, you're all right...doing so good for me...one more thing, then I'll go...” He feels the Alpha try to trap his head to his shoulder, muttering not to leave him. “...but it's not fair for me to take up all your time...so many 'Megas, so little time...” Jared actually lays a solid kiss on the stubbled cheek which disappoints Jensen.

“I'll allow you to keep my arms bound—if you promise we can move to the bed...or even to the floor with some pillows below us.” Jensen wants some control back, even though it's been nice to not have to be the one making all the decisions for once. “I'll behave...I swear. I just need to lay down before I pass out...” He startles when he feels a subtle caress of his face, then the back of a hand to his forehead as if checking for a fever, like the Omega actually cares for his welfare. He's out of breath at the possibility of such an immediate response of a pack member who truly worries about him though he knows nothing about him.

“Do you feel faint or dizzy? Sick to your stomach.” Jared feels the pulse and heart beats again. “...you're not cold or clammy...”

Jensen softly grins, hiding his face away in his shoulder. “I think it's the enhancers. Should've never went on them, right after weening off my suppressors.”

“—but it's only been five days...” Or so Jared recalls that little display of that parchment paper declaring such.

Jensen is bit stunned the Omega's paid attention. “nah...a little more sooner than that.” He gives a hushed laugh.

“Are you suicidal? Weening off suppressors makes you horny enough...” Jared frames the face, loving the feel of the rough and soft skin in his hands, watching the Alpha respond to ease of care and concern.

“I know.” Jensen leans into the hand, giving off a light snicker. He knows how idiotic he tends to be about taking whatever party favors he needs to, to have a better time when he's bored out of his mind. “Proves just how desperate I am to find him—my elusive mate.” He isn't used to not having what he wants in front of him right when he wants it; he's not a very patient Alpha.

“You should try standing still for once. Maybe he'll come find you.” Jared squeezes a shoulder. Leaving Jensen's side, he strips the top comforter and the top sheet back, piling them at the footboard. Jared can see Jensen struggle to dislodge his arms from the chair armrests, whomever tied him was very good about the knots they made to keep him secured. Once he's loose and rubbing his wrists, Jensen attempts to stand, legs collapsing under him as he falls to his knees on the floor. It reminds Jared of being on that breeding chair at the doctor's office, how he lost all feeling in his limbs from being in one position for too long. “...jesus...m'sorry...how rude of me, huh?” Jared lifts Jensen, pushing him back into the chair, then sits on the floor to stretch out the long legs starting to massage the foot, then up the back of the calf. He's not even aware that the Alpha only wears the tunic as the thick fabric barely covers his groin area and genitals are so close to his face as he bends low to tend to Jensen. He looks at the raw skin of the ankle, leaning over to kiss the redness. “I have a poultice I can make for you that will soothe that 'til morning.”

He isn't sure why he says it, but Jensen is willing to keep his promise to give in to the illusion this Omega is offering him to “play” at being his real mate. “Look down on the floor near the left side of the chair—do you see a trunk?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Jensen clears his throat, one hand rubbing hard into the other palm. “It's unlocked. Open it. Inside should be thicker set of leather cuffs chained together.” He pushes his wrist as one, holding them out toward Jared. “Bind me. I won't make a fuss. You've been nothing but fair...and more caring and thoughtful than you truly ought to be in a situation like this.” He eeks out a wide smile. “Have you ever had a one night stand, Omega? Or a, uh...anonymous fuck?”

“Will you hate me more or less if I tell you that it is none of your fucking business what I've done before I walked into your rooms?” Jared goes over to the trunk but Jensen doesn't even know that the items he had asked for were right on the top—maybe Sinjun had a second thought about using them and then just left them without storing the cuffs away. 

“Ohhhh...check out the bite on the Omega!” Jensen cackles with laughter, throwing his head back as he begins to find himself enjoying this time. He gulps, tilting his head so he can detect where Jared is. He never even heard the squeak of the trunk lid opening; he hears the whoosh of it close...hard and loud, metal latch slapping against the wooden shape. He doesn't want the Omega to leave; he's enjoying the company too much. Strange, he's never gotten along this well with Omegas in the past, seeing them only as fodder to his bedroom antics. Or worse, something beneath his shoe to be shown some discipline, taught a lesson. Though this Omega shows coolness and control, the right kind of dominance to still be docile and loving, Jensen knows he is not from the ton. He jumps a bit when he feels the warm hands on him again; his knees are being massaged and then hands are on his thighs, rubbing in circles.

“May I make another request?” Jensen holds out his wrists together again to offer them in peace.

Jared smirks even though Jensen can't see him, sliding the thick cuffs around one wrist, then the next; there's a smaller chain linking the two together. He flushes at the control he's gained so easily, having expected Jensen to be a typical Alpha behind closed doors, but he wasn't. No matter what he's heard about Lord Scandal, Jared will know this is the real Alpha behind the enigma. Everything else is a facade born of a structured and disciplined upbringing. When he has Jensen's wrists re-bound, he finishes with the right thigh, then stands at a distance to hold out both hands for Jensen to rise and balance himself. It's stunning how much taller the Alpha is when not tied to a huge ornate chair. How his height intimidates even Jared's taller stature. 

Every time Alpha steps forward, Omega takes two steps away, crossing an arm at his back. Once Alpha has stood tall, the muslin tunic drops to cover his nakedness to mid-thigh. There is just the barest of the sag of a scrotal sac and the cock still juts outward to try and poke through the heavy cloth.

Jensen is finding it more difficult to walk on his own than he thought. He wants to use the Omega as a guide or a lean-post, but...he twists his head wildly. “gah, you really are maddening!” He chuckles deep, letting his body shake at the idea that he's is totally and completely under the trust of an Omega. “Where did you go?”

“Right here, Alpha...” Jared extends a hand to touch the chest, but keep him away. “...right under your nose.”

Jensen sniffles out a short chuckle. “So, are you a nymph or a, uh...woodsprite.” He keeps having to tilt his head, leaning his ears up so he can hear the voice better. It doesn't pay to have such a big bedroom, he's learning.

This time it's Jared's turn to chuckle with the shake of his head. “What? Do you imagine I'm not truly here? That I am not...a real boy?” He moves offside, leading Jensen up the one step that will help him climb onto the high bedframe, but pulls to Jensen's left side to mis-align their bodies. It's a perfect advantage to drop lower and give the illusion of being smaller.

Jensen has to dip his head in order to gauge the actual height when his chin fits perfectly against the soft hair. “mmm—there you are, pet...”

Jared finds he likes the name, as he closes his eyes and releases a soft sigh, hoping it's not used for another Omega. “I can help you to the bed.” He loosely snags the short chain links between the cuffs.

“May I make my request now?” Jensen lifts up one eyebrow.

“uh, yeah—yes...of course.” Letting go of the cuffs, Jared's hands flutter to shape and loosely hold Jensen's torso lower around the waist as he plants one foot on the top step, but keeps the other on the lower.

They bump bodies as Jensen moves near. “Undress for me—everything.” He drops his head along Jared's lengthy locks to a broad shoulder. “...if you're shy about full nudity, keep the tunic on, by all means.” He reaches out with his bound hands to feel the vest and shirt that Jared wears. “Sometimes a bit of texture rubbing between bodies can be more arousing.”

Jared still helps Jensen make it to bedside, then guides him to heft backward onto the mattress. While he stands there, the blindfold still covering Jensen's eyes, Jared pretends to undress for his Alpha. Trousers fall first, pooling at his bare feet, then his fingers tease at the elastic waistband of underwear. He doesn't know why he does this since Jensen can't see. He steps out of them, then advances to one of Jensen's legs dangling off the bed. He makes certain the hairy skin of the bare outer thigh feels the heat and throb of his own shaft.

“...oh, my...” Jensen smiles with an odd excitement, bounds hands grabbing for the body but able to grapple for soft cotton material, then touching flat abdominals and fanning out to span the pelvis. “...you've done this for me?” After that first realization that the Omega wasn't aroused, he's shocked that there has been quite a swift change on the notion that he would have to work harder to stimulate his bed partner.

“Yes.” Jared looks down to watch the huge hands touch him oh-so gently, causing his own cock to flinch and jump around. He grabs the wrists to show the Alpha that he did his command of undressing of everything, but his shirt...as Jensen is in much the same apparel. “I had no reason to argue with you. It was tough to not obey.”

Jensen scoots down to have both legs dangle, thighs spread to show how erect he still is. “...c'mere, pet...”

Jared willing follows because he's starting to feel like what makes his Alpha happiest is pleasing his mate...his Omega. He stands between the widespread knees, his hands soothing over the thighs to grab them underneath. He bumps Jensen's chest, who isn't prepared for how close Jared had been. Jensen falls to the mattress on his back; their cocks brush and poke the other, then Jared steps near enough for his slickened cocktip to trace along Jensen's body to rest on bare skin.

“god—you feel incredible...” Jensen is ready to thrust, despite a body not being close or above him; it's on instinct that he moves. “...so hot and slick, hard...you're throbbing against me...” He tries to reach down and touch, to grab and take hold of but he isn't allowed to as Jared has other plans for him.

Jared uses his fists to crawl up the bed, hands tucking under the muslin fabric, lifting the material as he starts from hipbone and kisses his way up the bare chest. He's on the mattress on his knees, looking down, trying to see exactly how to arrange their bodies. “...can you move across the bed like this?”

“uh, yeah...where would you like me?” Jensen knows he can't separate his hands so he has to shove both arms on the side to brace off an elbow to move up, but he misjudges his position and pushes himself too high, almost out of Jared's reach. The air actually feels colder when he's even a few inches away from the Omega.

“Go ahead and move, I'll tell you when to stop.” Jared tries to decide what to do next. He has plenty of options, but he does know that Jensen will need to release his seed soon. It's as his Alpha adjusts himself on the bed that Jared knows he will be back later tonight, when no other Omegas darken the door. Jared climbs fully onto the mattress, foregoing those sex helpers until next time. He will use only his body to stimulate Jensen to a release. He watches Jensen align himself to lay on the pillows on the right side of the bed. Jared glances up above Jensen's head on the scrollwork of the fancy headboard. “...gimme your hands.” 

Jensen still blindly trusts the Omega and does as requested. Jared works at taking off one cuff to lift up the right arm and slide the leather piece through a cut hole. The Alpha is no dummy to figure out what's about to happen as he slowly lifts the left arm to hand over to Jared, securing the cuff back around the wrist. Jared has forced the arms above the dirty blond head to elongate the torso. The motion also lifts the tunic to expose the cock and knot to the cool air as the Alpha plants his ass down and widens the spread of his legs to fit the Omega between them. Jared shapes his hands down the chest, moving to straddle Jensen's abdomen, crouching low to distract with more kisses and caresses. He can hear Jensen's moan of contentment; it's what they've both been wanting, craving...simple touch between them. 

Jensen's closes his legs as Jared slinks down his body—a body so open to him Jared feels his control slipping and his own body begins to quake from within. His thighs shake as his anal walls clench and he rolls his hips to shoot slick and lubrication out of his womb to coat inside his rectum; he cries out a stilted groan of release, but he's able to bite down on the need to give a full effort. He knows he can't hide the ooze of his slick as he gapes his hole where he's positioned above Jensen's groin. Jensen's cock has been sliding along the underside of Jared's ass cheeks and as Jared pitches forward to rock the mattress, the shaft snaps back to hit the flat pelvis and lower abdomen. Jared drops his body; Jensen jerks at the contact, the feel of hot sticky lubrication coating his length. 

“...oh god...oh fuck!” Jensen arcs up and thrusts against the Omega. “What are you trying to do to me?”

Jared pins down the backs of the biceps, above the armpits, rubbing himself up and down the length; he stops when he feels the hard swell of the knot. “...compromising—giving you my 'hole', but keeping my dignity.” As he moves, his thighs start to vibrate again, this time more intense, a pinch of pleasure coursing through as he contracts his walls, opening his womb on a soft cry of release as he thrusts down to pound against Jensen, spreading more of his sticky slick along the tightening shaft.

“...yes, yessss...you came for me, pet...” Though he's bound and quite vulnerable at the moment, Jensen is beyond aroused at this point, yet he has the oddest sensation of safety and being protected by the shadow and heat of the Omega above him. “...wish I could've seen your face—wish I could've held you...been inside you as you came for me.” He jerks his hands above his head, showing how much he's not used to being bound and unable to caress and touch his bed partner.

Bracing off his left hand, Jared caresses the side of Jensen's face, trailing down the chest to tuck under and ride up the chest curls to a nipple. “mmm—be patient, Alpha...” He leans forward to bury his face away in the upper breast bone, rubbing both sides of his face against the burly chest. As he brings out his right hand, he surges up, and with a low growl under breath as hands grab the edges of the V-neck collar and rip a loud tear that splits the tunic in two.

“...oh, god!” Jensen lets out a loud moan of ecstasy, never knowing how arousing it could be to have every stitch of his clothing torn off of his body. He throws back his head, exposing neck and collar, heaving upper chest as he senses the burrowing of the Omega's head into his chest wall. “...so good, so good to me...” He shaking his head as if he can wrap his mind around why this Omega, why Jared is adamant about giving him the best night of knotting in his life, even though he may not knot at all. His cock is so full of his seed right now, he feels like he's going to explode on impact.

Jared pulls up again, after ridding himself of his own shirt, far enough so he can grab cock and slide the length between his thighs. He glides down, locking his legs at the ankles as he lays chest to chest, hip to hip, with Jensen then leading the Alpha with his body in how to thrust to create friction between them.

Jensen is shaking with a sudden fright as if he doesn't understand what the tight warmth around his shaft is supposed to be. “...wha's this?! Is this you aroun' me?! How—” He doesn't even know how he got inside the Omega's hole, if this is what he's sensing. “...ohgod...jesus fucking christ...so good, so good.”

Their bodies slap together in time to Jensen's open legs as he digs heels in the mattress, beginning to slam harder against the Omega above, who keeps doing these weird erotic things to him, only to make HIM happy—the one blissed out. In the middle of their movements, Jared quivers uncontrollably, Jensen finds a weak point to somehow twist his bound hands with that little piece of chain link and get the Omega to lay sprawled below him. Even as his arms are pulled tight and his wrist are twisted at an odd angle, almost strangled in each cuff, he holds the Omega with his powerful thighs and fucks to knot this “make-shift” hole. Jared jolts and cries out his release, then Jensen pounds against the wide hips in a frenzy to feel the rise of his own orgasm to drop his load of seed.

Jensen has never shaken so much from coming in his life, and he does so again. “...I'm gonna come—-come so hard, pet...” His gut clenches as he feels the build-up of pressure. “...wanna be in you...” He bends low to rub their cheeks and faces together, both of them breathing hard and heavy, hearts frantic in timed beats. “...wanna be buried so deep inside you.” 

Jared's release causes him to tighten his legs as his body convulses, making Jensen groan out a high-pitched wail as he pumps out an unending stream of ejaculate. “...ssshhh, Alphie...good boy.” Jared pets the face, leaning up to nuzzle his nose into the cheek, then the hands flutter down the hairy chest wall to slide secure around the naked back. “...such a good, good boy for your 'Mega.”

Jensen waits a bit more before he cries out in the aftermath of a pretty intense orgasm. “ahhhghhh...fuck! fuck!” He jolts and juts down against Jared as if to shake out the last spurt of his seed. As he feels the thighs release him, he wearily drops his head, sagging on the chest below with his arms still extended above him. Jensen starts to move his head around the bare chest, feeling soft curls underneath his cheek and savoring the sweet smell of body sweat and a natural spicey odor from the Omega himself. Once he reaches the wide shoulder to the niche in the neck, he wants to kiss and suckle, lick and then nibble the moist skin as he bites softly to leave his teeth marks to show that this Omega belongs to him. But he is utterly drained of any energy, unable to muster a single effort to show how much he wants Jared to remain in his bed, possibly for the rest of the night until morning light. “—stay here...please...don'—don't go...” He's finding his voice is hoarse and shaky. “...'least 'til I'm asleep, pet.”

Jared reaches up above his head to undo one cuff and slide it back through the cut hole. He doesn't even bother securing the cuff back on the wrist as he watches Jensen drift away into oblivion collapsed on top of his chest. “I will do as you wish, Alpha.” He nudges the sweaty brow and then presses his lips to the flushed skin. “...'til you are asleep.” Jared works at taking off the last cuff, then throws away the silly accessory. 

It's easy to maneuver a body when it's passed out from too much adrenaline rushing through the system and then the additional usage of synthetics to enhance the sexual experience.

Jared's never understood the need for those types of “party favors” unless it was a situation where natural instincts weren't functioning properly, but then...why in the world would anyone choose to fake a mating? He starts peeling the sleeves of the tunic off Jensen's bare arms, then giving each of the wrists another look-see to know just what to use on the poultice he had promised to put on them. He gives a light kiss to the inside of each wrist once he's done his investigating. He drags a hand up the curve of the spine's dip, then scratches lightly over the moist nape and under the soft hair, petting over the head to massage the scalp a bit. The Alpha's weight isn't too heavy on him; it's a nice comforting feel. And he doesn't mind the semi-hardness tucked between their bodies or the sticky wetness that seems to coat every inch of their groins and thighs, not to mention his own backside down to the bed sheets.

Not long after, Jared hears a soft snore, feeling the deeper breathes taken to show that the Alpha has truly fallen asleep for good. And Jared isn't one to not keep his promises as he slowly crawls out from under Jensen.

==&&==&&==

Jensen wakes to a darkened bed chamber, low lights hueing across the way, an orange glow flickering and an intense heat filling the wide open space from a comparable massive fireplace. His hands are unbound—ankles and wrist are now wrapped in a white bandages with a sweet nectary salve again raw skin; it stings, but he knows he will be close to healing in a few hours. He lies on his back, head on pillows, not quite center of the mattress; the sheets had been drawn up to the indents of his hips. He removes the covers hastily to check for a wet spot—as he had recalled releasing his seed—and finds only dryness. There's a distinct smell of freshly laundered linens. 

How in the world had one person—one Omega—done all of this while Jensen had slept on?

He moves to sit on the side of bed, picking up his timepiece—one in the morning. This was typically when his after-dinner parties were in full swing, becoming more exhilarating. He would've dressed to join the festivities but right this second he is unsettled and disquieted, a little shaky with his heart fluttering. He feels an all-over body flush that has left a sheen of sweat, but he knows that to be the enhancers wearing off gradually. That low of a dosage he had taken wouldn't last much longer. He is curious what had happened with everyone in his entourage; he can't help feeling like he has been left alone in this huge estate with no one to care for him.

He stands out of bed, takes a step down to slip into hard-soled houseshoes. He picks up a thick cotton dressing gown, shoves arms through long sleeves and shimmies the material down his sinewy naked frame; the fabric reaches his knees but is so thick it keeps him warm. At every corner of this extremely large manor are drafty spots that tend to send shivers down his spine; they have since he was a little 'cub'. He takes a candle holder to carry with him as he wanders down the short hall in his suite that leads to the anti-chamber the Omegas had come in from. He unlocks the door to open, finding several maids on their knees, masks over their faces as they scrub at the floors and furniture covers.

Dear God in Heaven—Jensen does not want to know what had been left behind once the Omega had left.

Once one of the maids turns to spot the Master of the house looming above their bent-over bodies, they all stop and bow their heads; the one in charge speaks for them all. “M'lord, we hope we did not make too much noise and disturb you.”

“No. nonono...” Jensen sweeps his hands in mid-air to wave the worry away. “How could you? I woke up on my own.” He looks over the random faces, not knowing anyone of them. “Anybody know where my cousin is—Lady Scanlon?”

One of the younger maids rises to her knees, does an awkward curtsy even though she's on her skirt. “Beggin' your pardon, M'lord, I believe she has been downstairs for a bit, making herself a tray of food to take back to her rooms. Tha's the last I seen o'her.” She bows then bends to go back to scrubbing.

The one who had spoken first, the maid in charge, speaks out, “I seen her comin' outta tha' stable, Lord Scanlon, when I wus fillin' m'buckets.”

“Fine. Fine.” Jensen shakes his head in aggravation. He does a courtesy bow to both the maids who spoke out, not comfortable with being left vulnerable to their usual gossip-wagging tongues. He knows they will talk about him when he is gone from the vicinity. “Back to work, all of you.” He retreats the way he came in, locking the mechanism to return to his suite. He's even more curious because it was as if his cousin, Cynthia—“Sinjun”—had felt comfortable enough to abandon him to an Omega's tending and keeping, possibly seeking out her own enjoyment for the rest of the evening into morning. 

All had been taken care of, but where had those troves of horny Omegas been sent? Were they all downstairs at this after-dinner party? And why had no one bothered to wake him? It's not like he's of no use in delegating or doling out commands. Had this Omega taken full control of this night together and sent all else away?

Jensen was both disturbed and perturbed: disturbed because he did like knowing he could be cared for without a request and results would happen, but perturbed because...who the fuck did that Omega think he was? His mate? His true Omega?

Jensen leaves out another door in his chambers, heading down a longer corridor he knows will take him to another wing of the manor, toward the suite of rooms Cynthia has occupied since she had arrived here. He knocks solidly, but finds no response. He figures she's slumbering, having munched on all that leftover party food in her bed until she had passed out from the wine she would've slurped it down with.

Except, as he enters through the doorway, he can hear the slapping of naked bodies...the high-pitched cries of a woman's constricted throat as she reaches orgasm, then the low growls of a male's voice following behind.

**“...ooohhh...so big, Alpha!...fuck me so good...”**   
**“...ready for my knot, Beta?!”**   
**“...been waitin' all night—'bout time!”**

There is a slap of an ass cheek, a squeal and then a deep grunt.

Jensen puts down his candle on a table to move slowly out of the shadows to watch the Alpha knot his cousin. He isn't aroused as much as he is damn curious to whom this Alpha is, and then wants to watch the techniques used. Bent over the mattress, Cynthia is spreading out her upper body over the sheets, her hands and her mouth grabbing fabric as if to tear with her own teeth. The Alpha holds her hips as he rams into her, breaching her canal, causing her to jolt and clamp onto the bed. Her legs shake with a sudden release as she fucks herself raw on the thick knot, filling her slickened pussy.

**“oh, god! oh, god!...yeah! yeah!...fuck me!...breed me with your seed, Alpha!”**

Frantic juts into the hole, then a shove in to sink deep, the Alpha has latched his cock onto something inside as he lets out his seed in a long howl, thrusting in as he convulses with every spurt. 

**“—that deep enuff, Sin?!”**

There's another swat to bare skin, then a squealed giggle.

Jensen's never heard his cousin act like such a female, especially with all this strange giggling. That startles him more than the spanking she obviously likes. Cynthia climbs onto the bed, tied to the Alpha she drags along, almost as if she wants them to lay as one, cuddled, on her mattress.

 **“Sin, Sin, Sin...love, no...”**

The Alpha's voice has turned intimate and hushed, caring, even. 

**“I've been here long enough. I must get back to my own room. I have work in the mornin'.”**

He seems unable to pull out cruelly as he nuzzles and kisses the blonde ringlets and bare shoulder. He even starts to lightly laugh and dodge Cynthia's hands to attempt to tickle him.

**“—'kay...stop movin' an' shakin'...let my knot untie, Sin...lemme go...”**   
**“I don't know why you won't sleep here.”**

Jensen watches them both sigh in contentment as they curl about one another, permanently locking together. Her hands reach back to shape his huge thick hips, down his massive thighs and he secures an arm under her head to pull her near as his free hand explores the front of her body, from pert breasts to vibrating clitoris.

**“...'cuz, love...”**

The Alpha smacks hard wet kisses down the pale skin.

**“It breaks the morale of the house staff under me.”**

The gravelly voice of the Alpha is starting to sound familiar to Jensen.

**“They see I'm bein' treat'd like a King by a lady of the manor, they will begin to pull ranks.”**   
**“But they already know we are together. Hell, as many times as we've knotted in the barn and stables.”**

Cynthia turns her torso to reach out a hand to caress the shadowed face above hers.

**“I miss you at night, Van.”**   
**“I know, love.”**

Vance, Jensen's head disciplinarian and part-time guardsman, leans over Cynthia to nudge, smirk to nuzzle and then kisses parting lips.

**“I know...me, too. I miss you, too, Sin.”**

Vance begins to move his hips again; Cynthia reaches back to pat the bald head and stubbled face.

Jensen rethinks his intrusion and quietly exits the suite of rooms to return to his own. When he enters the same way he came in, it never occurs to him to make certain he is alone. He keeps his head bowed, slipping out of his dressing gown, snuffing out the candle he had been holding, setting it at the bedside table. He kicks off the houseshoes, climbs the single step to sigh softly and ooze back into his bed off his stomach. It's impossible to adjust to comfort with his cock filling and knot swelling, so he slowly feline stretches to roll onto his back, never hearing the sharp intake of breath as it's drowned out by the crackling of the flames in the fireplace. 

As one arms bends and tucks behind his head, Jensen extends his other arm out to caress over the cool empty space next to him, like a mate should be there, then he drops that arm to pull the single sheet to cover his body to his chest. He dives a hand under to stroke gently over his semi-erect cock. He closes his eyes and tilts his head backward into the goose-feathers to then turn his face to hide in the bend of his arm as he plays over the last moment with that Omega—with Jared.

Jensen licks and scrapes teeth over his plump lips as he begins to tug and jerk harder. “...mmm—'Mega...what did you do to me?...can't stop thinking about you.” He strokes hard and faster, his body writhing and arcing off the mattress, then he shoves the sheet off his form to expose the cock jutting outward, erect from the bed of pubic curls. He tightens his grip, mashing his thumb over the weeping opening of the tip.

No one in the room would know he was thinking of Jared. If Jared were here, he would fathom Jensen had meant the elusive Omega the Alpha is in search of. IF Jared were watching, that is.

“—what did you do to make me come like that?” Jensen starts to pant and suck in his belly to then release a soft mournful cry as he directs the flow of semen to shoot up his chest, pooling at the dip into his flat stomach. “...fuck!...so good!” He rubs the stickiness over his torso, tweaking and pulling on a nipple to jolt his whole body. It's not the right stimulation to achieve orgasm, but it suffices as Jensen rolls over again in a long stretch, tucking arms under a pillow, bringing that plushness to his face, smelling the last Omega in his bed as he curls his body to fall back asleep.

Jared has witnessed everything from a chair he had been slouched in near the firelight. He had returned for round two, only to find he would rather play a fly on the wall, keep silent and watch his Alpha, watch him wallow and lament...and somewhat pine, get settled in the thought there will be no repeat or second chances. He doesn't want Jensen to think he will always get his way. Jared watches him sleep from afar, feeling his own body awakening to curl around his mate and offer solace, to give him respite. What pained and agonized Jensen was even worse for Jared, but he is finding he has a high tolerance for those feelings as he has never kept sex or knotting forefront in his life. Until now.

Hearing the tell-tale soft snore of Jensen's, Jared feels he can move about the room as he had done mere hours ago. He is used to taking care of pack, use to tending to the animals on the land back home; Jensen was no different and deserved the same amount of care to his stupid self-inflicted injuries. As he sits in the chair, creaking as his hulking frame situates to take off his rider boots, he slips out of his vest and pads barefoot to the fireplace, adds another log and stirs the glowing embers. He works out of his shirt on a slow stroll toward the empty right side of the bed. He drapes the shirt on the footboard and undoes his zipper to ease both briefs and trousers off his long limbs. He gently sits on the mattress to tug hard at the bottom hems from his ankles. Complete nude and shivering from the inside out form nerves, Jared swings legs up to lie back, head on another pillow since Jensen has taken most of them.

Jared realizes he can't pounce or roll over and align his body to that gorgeous back a few inches from him. Jensen is a heavy sleeper, but there's no telling what will startle him out of his dreams. Jared wants to give his Alpha those comforting mind-tricks so it's easier to deal with later on. He has some idea Jensen still believes in his true mate—his true Omega—no idea that he could ever be that memorable for an Alpha like Jensen. Jared can't even put together in his own mind that he's both, and each time Jensen meets him, he can't forget him; he's so sure that he'll never be good enough, never be what the Alpha wants or what he needs. But something deep within Jared wants to leave his mark on Jensen. Or at least keep him entertained for a few hours and not think about bedding another Omega.

He's shared a bed with pack before, but not in the sense of a moment where they're both unclothed and desiring of the other's body. Jared knows for sure that this Alpha is and will always be is only; he feels it in his gut and to the bone. Jensen exceeds expectations on first meeting, but he's so much more than enough for Jared who has never lived this type of excessive lifestyle. He wonders if Jensen could, or would, do the same for him. Be able to leave this extravagant life to steal away to the country with him. 

Jared blinks, letting out a soft laugh as he reaches out with his left hand, fingertips and nailbeds flowing up and down the curved back, down to the ample curves of the bottom. As he lays there thinking, Jared caresses the backs of his left fingers and knuckles over the deeply heaving chest in sleep. He rolls to his left side, scooting over, closing the distance. Now he's able to caress along the jut of hip and down the thick muscular thigh; it's almost smaller than his own. He's stunned by how proportional his huge hand looks on the Alpha's body. He's used to appearing buffoonish or much like a great oaf, bumbling about and dropping everything he tries to keep hold of. He moves over again, lifting his own left leg to compare to Jensen's, and it's a striking contrast. 

Jared should be the Alpha, not the Omega. He should be the one knotting and breeding the smaller pack, not the other way around. 

Jared closes his eyes, pushing his face into the pillow behind Jensen's head, feeling pin-pricks of tears want to leak from his eyes, knowing that the Alpha might reject him, thinking him too much of a brute to actually find lovable or able to adore him, give affections to. He knows he's good-looking, but that's not enough for Jared. It won't ever be enough to be thought of as a pretty package outside if no one will give him attentions to learn what's deeper inside.

It's why he had gone to Walden's in the first place to find his mate or a replacement mate to know if he could attract Alphas. Behind a one-way glass, he could keep himself secret and safe, look over those Alpha who hadn't found mates in the breeding room. He buries his flushed face away at the memory of that sight, watching Betas and Omegas so desperate for an Alpha that they had allowed their bodies to be trussed up on all fours with their holes gaped open and on display, letting Alphas doped on synthetics sniff them out one by one. Sometimes the scent hadn't been enough and the Alphas actually had to penetrate and fuck, sometimes coming, sometimes knotting. Sadder still when the lower packs members suffered through all of that arousal and pleasure, bodies in release on rotation, and then not finding their “one”. It had given the VIP breeding room a bad reputation of simply being a rutting-house for sexually frustrated Alphas to fuck and release their seeds, let go of stress and tensions. Hard to fathom an Alpha being serious about finding a mate unless he had been coerced or forced to go by his own pack. Jared hopes he's not assuming much about his Alpha from his trip to Walden's, because he's not sure he likes the idea of Jensen trying to cheat on him without even knowing him or what he would look like upon first glance.

Jared sighs and tries to fall asleep. All he has to do now is wait for the right time to awaken the slumbering prey...

**== &&==&&==&&==/b>**   
**TBC...**


End file.
